prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sparia
Sparia is the friendship pairing name for Spencer Hastings and Aria Montgomery. Their sarcasm is almost the same. Spencer was the only one could stand up to Alison consistently and Aria sometimes did too (like when she defended Hanna when Alison was bullying her during The Jenna Thing). Sparia have always been very close. Aria and Spencer are usually the ones comforting each other during A's triumphs. They are also both intellectual, as Spencer is one of the smartest people in the grade at Rosewood High, and Aria has a passion for literature. Also both of their love interests were/thought to be-A. Season 1 In the "Pilot," when Alison's body was found, Aria looked for the other girls and the first girl she saw was Spencer. They talked to each other, and Aria mentions how Hanna went to the Police station. Spencer asks her if she thinks Hanna would tell the Police about the Jenna Thing. In "The Jenna Thing," while Spencer is at a restaurant, she spots Aria. Spencer says hello to her, but since Wren and Melissa walked in, Spencer says she has to get back to their table. In "To Kill a Mocking Girl," some of Spencer's supplies spills out of her locker. Aria helps her put the supplies back in, and Spencer asks Aria if there was a chance Aria's family could adopt her. Spencer tells Aria she's basically drowning AP Russian History, because she hasn't written her essay which is due Monday. In "Reality Bites Me," Hanna says that Byron should in least be with someone who, "deep conditions her hair occasionally." Aria became offended. After seeing Aria offended, Spencer took some food from her fridge and said, "Here, put something in your mouth other than your foot", basically telling Hanna to say sorry to Aria. In "There's No Place Like Homecoming," Spencer, Hanna, and Emily come over to Aria's, thinking she's feeling sullen because of her parents breakup, when she's really just sad about Ezra. While Aria is sleeping, Spencer wakes her up and touches her, and then starts convincing her to go to Homecoming with the other girls. In "The Perfect Storm," Aria and Spencer practice for the SATs, which will be happening the day after. Hanna is also there, but as she phrases it, "They worked, and I annoyed them." Aria flipped through cards while Spencer said the definitions (without looking at them). Also, when Hanna says, "You don't need to know any more words than this. You're already scary to anyone under 50," and when Spencer says, "Am I scary?" Aria smiles and replies, "A little." Later, when Spencer meets Alex at school the next morning, Spencer and Alex are kissing, and Aria tugs Spencer's arm so they stop kissing. In "Keep Your Friends Close," Spencer and Aria arrive to Mona's birthday party together. As Mona welcomes them to her birthday party, "Camp Mona", they exchange glances. Later, when Spencer figures out a clue from a text from -A, Aria says, "You're a freak and I love you." After that, Spencer lets Aria know that this time she has cracked another clue about "Wright's Playground." In "Moments Later," when Aria reveals to her friends about her relationship with Ezra, Spencer is shocked. Spencer says that she's surprised to know that Aria's affair had been going on for a while. Aria says she, "didn't just get into his car last night. Who do you think I am?" Later, Spencer and Aria walk in the woods and talk about Aria's affair with Ezra. Spencer comments on Ezra and Aria's relationship by saying, "Part of me thinks this is self-destructive behavior, but most of me just thinks this is really hot." They're looking for the tree with the "Alison + Ian" carving, but it turns out that the whole tree has been chopped off. After that, Aria and Spencer arrive at Spencer's home to talk. Ian invites them outside to make a toast of champagne. Spencer asks Ian why they are celebrating and why he had canceled Varsity field hockey practice, and he admits that Melissa and him eloped. Aria and Spencer are both shocked, however Aria is the only one to congratulate them. In "Salt Meets Wound," Spencer leans on Aria when Alex walks out on her at Hanna's surprise party. She shows Aria the text -A sent her. Season 2 In a flashback in "The First Secret," Aria hugs Spencer when she gets onto the Student Council. In "The Devil You Know," during the fashion show, Aria and Spencer have lots of friendly interactions when Aria intentionally puts a lot of conditioner in Spencer's hair, and during the fashion show, Aria slaps Spencer's butt playfully while walking down the stage together. In "Touched by an 'A'-ngel," Spencer is worried about Aria getting close to Jason because she believes he's dangerous, so Spencer gets Ezra to try to talk to her and exposes the fact that she knows about their relationship to him. She expects Aria to be mad, so later she tells her "You're really tiny, and I love you!" as her excuse for being so nervous. In "UnmAsked," Spencer wants to get a closer look at the guest book in the Lost Woods Resort, and Aria is the only one who volunteers to go with her to look at it, causing Spencer to look at her admiringly and say "You're little, but you're big". Spencer also calls her and Aria, "Team Sparia" in this episode. Season 3 In "Stolen Kisses," Dianne, Ezra's mother, invites Aria to go to a museum event. Dianne is very formal. According to Aria, she "wears diamond and Chanel on a Sunday morning". Aria asks Spencer to help her, saying, "I want something classy, but not frumpy." Spencer, offended, folds her arms. Spencer and Aria see Veronica's briefcase in Spencer's kitchen, so Spencer decides to open it and look in Garrett's file. Once they look through the file, Spencer and Aria find the name Bart Comstock in the prosecution witness list. Aria asks Spencer if she wants to come with her to find that man. Spencer says she wish she could, but she said she'd meet Caleb after school to crack open Maya's website. Aria says she will go herself. After cracking open Maya's website, Spencer and Aria talk over the phone. Spencer asks if she got information from Bart, and Aria tells her that Bart told her that he saw Maya get into a police car the night she died. In "The Kahn Game," at The Brew, Aria shows Spencer a photo of Maya's arm with the same black eye tattoo that Holden had from the past episode. Spencer expresses no concern for the photo as she starts to stress about missing the early admissions deadline to the University of Pennsylvania. CeCe comes in and gives Aria back her phone which she left on the counter. She hears about Spencer's issue. CeCe says that she knows about a Friday night party where a man that takes UPenn admissions will attend. Spencer desperately pleads with "puppy dog eyes" for CeCe to let her and Aria tag along to the party so Spencer can give her application to UPenn. CeCe accepts. Later, Aria and Spencer get ready for the party. They are talking on the bed. Aria revels to Spencer about how Ezra told Aria to leave his apartment earlier. Spencer proposes clothes for herself to wear, asking for Aria's opinion. Spencer first shows two suits, which Aria downright refuses. Spencer says, "Those are my most collegiate-looking blazers." Spencer then takes a dress from her mother's closet, to which Aria asks, "Is that your mother's?" At first, Spencer says no, but then she admits that it is her mother's. Aria jumps off the bed and looks into Spencer's closet. She picked something out for Spencer to wear. Season 4 In "Turn of the Shoe," Aria comes over to Spencer's house and sees Toby and Spencer (Toby looks sad). She asks Spencer if they're okay, and Spencer says she's fine. They talk about Aria's martial arts lesson and picking up Mona from the Police station. In "Cat's Cradle," Spencer, Emily, and Aria are talking when Emily leaves and her mother takes her by the arm. Aria, curious, asks Spencer if she knows what's going on. Spencer replies that she doesn't. In "Face Time," Spencer meets Aria at the Brew (with the plan that Aria and Emily will be there plus Spencer). They discuss how to confront Melissa. When Emily comes, they talk about the same subject until Emily says she has to leave. Spencer asks Aria if she will help her confront Melissa and find out answers from her. Aria says she will meet her later. Later, Spencer and Aria spy on Melissa outside of the barn. Spencer is taking a video with her phone, while both the girls move to wherever Melissa moves. When Melissa goes to Hector Lime's place, Spencer and Aria watch her and spy on her all the way there. Then, Spencer instructs Aria to spy on Hector while Spencer confronts Melissa. After getting answers from both Melissa and Hector, Spencer and Aria talk in Spencer's kitchen. Aria questions her about Spencer's answers and if she believes Melissa. She also asks her if she thinks Melissa killed Detective Wilden. Spencer doesn't reply. In "Gamma Zeta Die!," in order to prove that it was the phone Alison had been calling the summer she went missing, she uses the phone to call Aria. When Aria asks who's on the line, Spencer says, "It ain't Tippy the bird." In Under The Gun, Aria and Spencer discuss Spencer and Emily's fight at The Brew. Aria tells Spencer that she and Emily need to apologize to each other to get all heads in on -A. Spencer replies with, "Aye aye, Captain." Later, at The Brew, Aria talks to Spencer. Aria gets worried and says, "First Hanna, and now Emily," going to the police station. Then, Spencer said, "Don't say it like that." Aria said, "Like what?" Spencer replied, "Like one of us is next." Then, when they start talking about Shana, Shana immediately comes in and starts playing her violin. In Crash and Burn, Girl, Spencer and Aria are in Aria's bedroom. Aria confides in Spencer that she thinks "A" is setting up Mike. Quotes Gallery Sparia_laughing_.jpg Sparia 2.jpg Sparia-aria-montgomery-and-spencer-hastings-31748228-500-281.gif Sparia1.gif Sparia.gif Sparia.jpg tumblr_mn2uvfwauL1qevvmjo1_500.jpg|Spencer and Aria Spencer and Aria.jpg Spencer and Aria 2.jpg PPL102-00387.jpg|1x02: The Jenna Thing PPL102-00422.jpg PPL102-00681.jpg PLL105-00061.jpg PLL105-00065.jpg PLL106-01157.jpg PLL106-01188.jpg sparia black ans white.jpg|link=Sparia PLL109-00009.jpg PLL109-00112.jpg PLL109-00334.jpg PLL109-00360.jpg PLL109-00977.jpg PLL110-00009.jpg PLL110-00865.jpg PLL111-1031.jpg PLL111-1175.jpg PLL112-0947.jpg Navigational Category:Females Category:Friendships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Pairings